


This Newsie's Got News

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, ocd crutchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	This Newsie's Got News

“Crutchie?” Davey called as he locked the door behind him. “What did doctor Ali say?”  
The apartment was quiet.  
“Crutchie?” He shrugged off his satchel and put it in the spot he’d designated for it by the door.  
He went into the kitchen. A greasy paper takeout bag sat on the counter with something scrawled across the front. He stepped closer and saw the note read, ‘Going back to school to mark for a few hours Be home by eightish Eat this’. Underneath was a lopsided heart.  
Davey smiled.  
He got a plate from the cupboard and opened the bag. On top of the cartons was a take out menu. Davey picked it up and marched it over to the take out menu sleeve on their fridge. He was about to slide it in when he saw the distressed woman on the front. An image he did not associate with his local fast food providers.  
A bold font across the bottom the pamphlet read, “Signs and Symptoms of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder”.  
Davey stepped back to lean against the counter and opened the pamphlet.  
-  
Crutchie held his breath as he opened the door.  
“Hey,” Davey called from down the hall.  
“Hey...”  
Crutchie followed a frantic clacking down the hall into the bedroom.  
Davey sat on the bed, focused on the laptop. He looked up and smiled. “Did you get a lot of marking done?”  
“Yeah.” Crutchie began to doubt his tactics.  
Davey looked back at the screen. “So there’s a support group at the community centre about a block from here. But there’s also one about a half mile from the high school. You could bus to, that sounded better than the other one when I read their site.”  
“What?”  
Davey gestured him over to the bed.  
Crutchie went over and sat on the edge.  
Davey wasn't done, "But also your teacher’s benefits entitle you to eight session with a counselor.”  
“Uh…”  
“But there is of course medication which I know a lot of people frown on but what do you think?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Davey clicked on something onscreen. He turned the laptop toward Crutchie. “There’s this pros and cons chart.”  
Crutchie felt like Davey had handed him a calculus exam.  
Davey looked at him, eyes shining with a familiar eagerness. After a few quiet seconds they faded into confusion. “What’s wrong?”  
“I was just told I probably have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.”  
“I know.”  
“Davey, I was just told.”  
Davey shut the laptop. “Sorry.”  
“Thanks for looking that up, it’s great, for tomorrow.”  
Davey put the laptop on the side table. He scooched closer in the bed and pulled Crutchie close to his chest. “Do you want to watch a movie?”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
